Algo más que una enemistad
by TMNTCandy
Summary: Rafa y Mitsuki se conocieron una noche en un techo abandonado. Ambos son de clanes diferentes. A pesar de eso, siguen viéndose en el mismo techo. Mientras esto pasa en la vida de Rafa, Leo y Donnie tienen sus propios "problemas con chicas". Con el tiempo, Rafa comienza a sentir algo por Mitsuki... ¿Podrá esta enemistad ser algo más que eso?/Primer fic.:3/ TMNT no me pertenece.
1. ¿Quién eres?

**¡HOLOOOOOOOOOOO! Como verán, soy Candy y estoy aquí para hacerlos felices. :3 Mentira, vengo a deleitar sus ojitos marrones, verdes o azules con esta historia. XD Es mi primera vez en FanFiction, así que no me maten con sus reviews, porfa. D:**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos (porque sé que los aburro), ¡VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

Sus hermanos nunca habían sido fáciles de soportar, pero esa vez se habían pasado con las bromas. _Especialmente_ Mikey. Lo adoraba, pero a veces sí que se pasaba con las bromas. Ese día, por ejemplo. Si Splinter no hubiera estado allí, el más joven del grupo podría haber terminado malherido, o peor...

Odiaba tener problemas de ira, lo odiaba. Y Leo, Donnie y Mikey no eran de mucha ayuda.

¡AGH!- pateó una madera -¡No tengo problemas de ira!- si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que decía eso... -¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN ENTENDER?!- justo después de decir eso, se sobresaltó. Podría jurar que escuchó a una voz femenina diciendo exactamente lo mismo, exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor.

Nada.

" _Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco..."_ pensó. Miró otra vez, ahora con más atención, y pudo ver una silueta femenina. Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella. El tono de su voz era suave y dulce, pero amenazador a la vez. Hablaba como si estuviera susurrando, lo que le recordaba a Karai.

Soy Rafael.- le respondió -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Lo mismo que tú. Quejándome de unos idiotas.- dijo ella. Entonces, Rafa se dio cuenta de algo.

¿No estás asustada?-

No... ¿Por qué lo estaría?-

Soy una tortuga mutante, ¡¿por qué _no_ lo estarías?!-

He visto cosas más aterradoras...- finalmente se dignó a salir a la luz _**(N/A:**_ **XD)**. Estaba usando una armadura _ **-**_ Tú no podrías asustarme ni aunque lo intentaras. Por cierto, soy Mitsuki. Significa "luz de luna" en japonés.- dijo, extendiéndole su mano derecha. Él la estrechó, sonriendo... Aunque, por alguna razón, sentía que debía desconfiar de ella. Ella también sonrió. Ahí es cuando se dan cuenta de la hora que es. -¡Oh, Dios, es tardísimo! ¡Mi padre me matará!...Adiós, Rafael.- con eso, desapareció. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, descubrió por qué era que Mitsuki le daba mala espina. Había un logo en su armadura. No era cualquier logo, no...

Era el del clan del Pié...

 **Amé el final. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma. :,D XD**

 **¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme saber, porfis. :3**

 **Dejen sus críticas destructi- constructivas abajo. ;D**


	2. Burlándose de Donnie

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MI HISTORIA GUSTÓ! Finalmente alguien aprecia mi talento. XD**

 **Gracias,** ** _ChicaTortuga_** **, por tu review. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado mi fic. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creerlo. Al fin había conocido a alguien que podría ser su amiga, y resultó que era de los malos.

Que suerte la mía.- se dijo. Suspiró y decidió volver a la guarida. Pensó que si le decía a Leo, o lo mataría, o se burlaría de él. De cualquier forma perdía.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO** **OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO** **OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxxOxOxOx**

Hola...- dijo, entrando a la guarida.

¡Hola!- le respondieron tres voces masculinas. Rafa se acercó a Mikey.

Mikey... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te herí?- preguntó Rafa, preocupado.

Estoy bien, Rafa.- respondió él, con su tan adorable sonrisa de siempre -En parte fue culpa mía... No debería haberte molestado...- Rafa suspiró.

Mikey, no fue tu culpa. Bueno... No completamente _**(N/A: XD)**_. Yo... Actué como un idiota y ahora quiero... Quiero disculparme.- los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. Las caras de Leo y Donnie claramente decían _"¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano menor?",_ y Mikey... Mikey se pellizcó para asegurarse de que eso no era un sueño.

¿Estás hablando en serio?- dijo Mikey _**(El pobre estaba anonadado XD)**_.

Sí.- contestó Rafa. Mikey lo abrazó.

Te perdono.-

AAAAAAWWWWW, ¡QUE TIERNOS!- se burló Donnie.

Cállate.-

Okay, pero primero...- click -Adoro que mi TPhone tenga cámara.- se rió. De pronto, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

 _Abril quiere videochatear contigo_

Para nada se arrepentía de haber instalado una cámara frontal.

Contestó.

¡Hola!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Abril rió.

 _Hola, Donnie.-_

Hola, Abril.- dijo Donnie, sonriendo. Intentaba ignorar las caras de besitos y burlas que le estaban haciendo sus hermanos en ese momento.

 _Oye...-_ Abril se mordió el labio - _¿Te importa si voy hoy a la guarida? Es que... Tengo tarea de mate y no entiendo de cálculos_ _ **(Story of my life XD)**_ _, y creí que tú serías un muy buen tutor...-_

¡Claro! Vamos a darle a esos números una lección.- ambos rieron.

 _Estaré ahí en quince minutos. ¡Gracias, Donnie, eres el mejor!-_

Cualquier cosa por la chica más bonita que existe.- Abril se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior. Desde aquel día en la granja, Abril había empezado a sentir algo por Donnie... Y ya no lo veía solo como amigo.

 _Gracias otra vez.-_ dijo adiós con su mano y el videochat se cortó. Leo, Rafa y Mikey, como era de esperarse, estaban burlándose.

¡Uh, Abril!- se rió Leo.

¡Tú no hables! Todos aquí saben que aún estás enamorado de Karai.- se defendió Donnie.

UHH, QUEMADO.- dijeron Rafa y Mikey al unísono. Leo **_(No, escribo XD)_** se sonrojó.

Touché.-

Uhhh, "la chica más bonita que existe".- se burló Rafa.

¡Por favor, Rafa, a ti también te debe gustar alguien!-

Además de Megan Fox... Nadie **_(XD)_**.- Mikey seguía haciendo caras de besos, mientras que Leo y Rafa se dedicaban a burlarse.

Donnie suspiró.

Será una larga tarde.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review para hacerme saber. :D**

 ** _Los amo. :3_**


	3. ¡RAFA TIENE NOVIA!

**Candy: Hola! Estoy con mi BFF! Saluda :D**

 **Abby: Holiwis :)**

 **Candy: Retrasada. XD**

 **Abby: No tengo inspiración. :p**

 **Candy: *facepalm***

 **Abby: Pienso...**

 **Candy: Idiota.**

 **Abby: Gracias por el cumplido. :D**

 **Candy: Cashate, burra, la gente quiere saber lo que pasa en el capítulo, no en nuestras "simples" vidas de secundaria.**

 **Abby: Sicierto. ¡Vamos con el capítulo! ¡WIIII!**

 **Candy: Como se nota que no vas a tener novio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día normal. Bueno... tan normal como puede ser para cuatro tortugas ninja mutantes _**(N/A: Ojo, cuatro, gente, cuatro XD)**_... Leo, Rafa y Mikey seguían burlándose. Donnie intentaba contenerse. Si no lo hacía, los tres pronto terminarían en el suelo.

¡Hola!- Abril finalmente había llegado. Donnie fue a recibirla con un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió -¿Tan feliz estás de verme?- rió.

Eso... Y ya no podía soportar a estos tres inmaduros solo.-

!Oye!- dijeron los tres al unísono _**(Abby no sabía que significaba esa palabra XD.- Abby: Traidora. O.O).**_

¡Es la verdad!-

¿Vas a pelear con tus hermanos o vas a ayudarme con estos cálculos del demonio?- dijo Abril.

Oh, sí, lo siento, heheh... Vamos.- con eso, ambos se fueron al laboratorio **_(Candy: A HACER LA TAREA, MALPENSADOS XD... Y si me bloqueaste el celular, Abigail, te juro que te voy a dar una tremenda patada en el...- Abby: Bueno, pero no te enojes...-)_**.

Ok, se fueron. Ahora, Leo, debo contarte algo muy importante. A solas.- dijo Rafa. Mikey solo se quedó mirándolos con cara de idiota. - _A SOLAS.-_ hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Está bien, entrará por un oído...- dijo Mikey.

Y saldrá por tu trasero si no te vas de aquí en cinco segundos.-

Pft, no me lo creo.-

Uno...-

Aburridoooooo.-

... Dos...-

...-

...Tres...-

Rafa...-

... Cuatro...-

¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, ME VOY! Pero siempre recordarás el día en el que le negaste algo a Miguel Ángel Hamato...- **_(Candy: XDDDDDD, creo que morí.- Abby: Esta no es una noche de inspiración para mi...)_** Mikey se fue a ver la tele, dejando a Rafa y Leo solos.

¡FINALMENTE!- exclamó el mayor -¿Qué querías contarme, Rafa?-

Ay, no sé si decirte... _**(Candy: Agh, yo odio cuando me hacen eso)**_ -

¡Dime!- **_(!DIME YA, C***JO! Ok no. XD)_**

Bueno, pero... no te burles.- Leo asintió -Conocí a una chica hoy...-

...-

...-

¿Puedo?-

No.-

¿Por favor?-

NO!-

¡Por favor, con una cereza arriba!-

Odio las cerezas y dije que no.-

Bueno... Soy el mayor, y lo haré de todas formas.-

Que ni se te ocu...-

¡RAFA TIENE NOVIA, RAFA TIENE NOVIA! **_(Abby: ¡Rafa tiene novia, que se llama Can...! Mejor me callo, porque me va a dar un mamporrazo...)_** \- en un completo acto de inmadurez, Leo comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar, como si quisiera anunciar al mundo que su hermano había encontrado a su alma gemela, lo que dejó a este pensando en una sola cosa...

 _"Líder maduro, mi trasero."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Candy: Yay! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Odiaron a Abby? Porque yo sí. :3**

 **Abby: ¡Hey!**

 **Candy: Es la verdad, te quiero, pero... Como decirlo sin que suene mal...**

 **Rafa: *aparece de la nada* ...Eres una retrasada mental.**

 **Candy: Eso.**

 **Abby: Les pegaría si pudiera, pero son tan... AKSDFG!**

 **Candy: Como sea, desaparece tú.**

 **Rafa: ¿Yo?**

 **Candy: No, el elefante multicolor que está bailando con el unicornio, justo al lado tuyo.**

 **Rafa: Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo a** ** _mi_** **que hacer?**

 **Candy: *se pone la mano en la cadera* ¿Me estás diciendo que no te diga que hacer?**

 **Rafa: *asustado* ¡No! Este... Yo ya me iba... ¡ADIÓS! *desaparece***

 **Candy: Nunca falla. XD**

 **Abby: ... Me asustas. *las dos chocan los puños***

 **Candy/Abby: PHALALALALA.**

 **Candy: Como sea, si les gusto, denle a favorito, y si no, SE PUEDEN IR DIRECTITO A LA...**

 **Abby: *le tapa la boca* Si no les gusto, lean otro fic. :D Bye bye!**


	4. Cuídate

**Ok, creo que esta historia va a ser Rated T, por algunas palabrotas mías. :3**

 **Estaba escribiendo el capítulo... Que se me corre el mouse y que se borra el documento...**

 **¡HIJOS DE LA P**A MADRE!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una semana. Una semana completa. Siete días, diría Samara, siete días...

Mikey y Donnie se habían enterado de que Rafa había conocido a una chica _**(¿Quién les habrá dicho? XD)**_ , y no perdían oportunidad de molestarlo.

Aunque Mikey le tenía un poco de miedo a Rafa, así que sabía cuando parar, a diferencia de Donnie, quien casi les doblaba el tamaño a ambos, lo cual, obviamente, era una ventaja.

¡RAFA TIENE NOVIA!-

¡Ya paren! No es mi novia, apenas sé que se llama Mitsuki.-

Y eso significa...-

Luz de luna en japonés.-

¿Cómo sabes eso...?-

Me lo dijo.-

¿Es linda?- preguntó Mikey.

¡No lo sé! Casi no pude verla. Solo sé que tiene cabello ondulado, de color marrón, ojos verdes, labios carnosos, tiene apariencia asiática y que es más alta que tú. Nada más.-

Entonces sí es linda.- dijo Mikey.

Como sea.-

¡Hola, chicos!- dijo Abril, entrando a la guarida.

¡Hola, Abril!- respondieron los chicos.

¿Qué hacen?-

Molestamos a Rafa **_(XD)_**.- respondió Leo.

¿Por qué?-

Porque creen que tengo novia.- dijo Rafa.

Y eso es malo porque...-

¡Porque no es verdad! No tengo novia.-

Ah...- Abril trató de reprimir una risita.

¿De qué te ríes?-

De nada. Y... ¿Es linda?-

¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!- exclamó Rafa.

Pues, si lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano tiene novia, al menos debe ser bonita.- **_(Suena a algo que yo diría XD.)_**

¡QUE NO TENGO NOVIA!-

Ya lo sabía, solo quería ver tu reacción.- rió.

Te odio...-

Aw, yo también te quiero.- **_(Los shippeo, lo confieso XD. Solo un poquito...)_**

AGH, ¡me voy!-

¿Por?-

Me están alterando. Necesito aire fresco.-

¿Y saldrás a la Ciudad de Nueva York?-

... Buen punto. Como sea, adiós.-

Adiós... Creo.-

 _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**_

Iba rumbo al mismo techo abandonado de siempre. No sabía de otro lugar a donde ir. Corría y saltaba de techo en techo hasta que finalmente llegó. Paró en seco al escuchar la voz melodiosa de Mitsuki, acompañada por una guitarra.

 _Well, I couldn´t tell you_

 _why she felt that way._

 _She felt it_

 _everyday._

 _I couldn´t help her._

 _I just watched her make_

 _the same mistakes again._

 _What´s wrong, what´s wrong now?_

 _Too many, too many problems._

 _Don´t know where she belongs.._

 _Where she belongs..._

 _She wants to go home,_

 _but nobody´s home._

 _It´s where she lies..._

 _Broken inside._

 _With no place to go,_

 _no place to go_

 _to dry her eyes..._

 _Broken inside..._

 _Open your eyes_

 _and look outside,_

 _find the reasons why_

 _you´ve been rejected_

 _and now you can´t find_

 _what you left behind._

 _Be strong, be strong now._

 _Too many, too many problems._

 _Don´t know where she belongs..._

 _Where she belongs..._

 _She wants to go home,_

 _but nobody´s home._

 _It´s where she lies..._

 _Broken inside._

 _With no place to go,_

 _no place to go_

 _to dry her eyes..._

 _Broken inside..._

 _Her feelings she hides,_

 _her dreams she can´t find._

 _She´s losing her mind,_

 _she´s fallen behind._

 _She can´t find her place,_

 _she´s losing her faith._

 _She´s fallen from grace,_

 _she´s all over the place..._

 _Yeah..._

 _She wants to go home,_

 _but nobody´s home._

 _It´s where she lies..._

 _Broken inside._

 _With no place to go,_

 _no place to go_

 _to dry her eyes..._

 _Broken inside..._

 _She´s lost inside,_

 _lost inside..._

 _Oh, oh._

 _She´s lost inside,_

 _lost inside..._

 _Oh oh, oh, oh, oh..._

 _Yeah..._

Rafa no pudo evitar aplaudir. Mitsuki se sobresaltó.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- le preguntó.

El suficiente.- dijo Rafa -Tienes una muy bella voz.- ella se sonrojó.

Gracias. Es uno de mis talentos recónditos _**(Para los que no entienden mi lenguaje nerd, ocultos. XD)**_.-

Oye... He notado que tú eres del clan del Pié... Y yo soy del clan Hamato...-

Sí, ¿y...?-

¿Eso no nos hace enemigos?-

Creo... Oh, ¿a quién le importa si somos de diferentes clanes? Por mí, tú podrías ser una manzana en la boca de un cerdo y aún así seguiría queriendo ser tu amiga.- ambos rieron.

No voy a impedírtelo.- dijo él sonriendo. Ella sonrió también -Hey... ¿De quién era la canción que estabas cantando?-

De Avril Lavigne.-

¿Avril?- Rafa recordó a su amiga. También recordó otra cosa: que le debía dinero _**(XD)**_.

Sí. Avril.-

Su nombre es parecido al de mi amiga, Abril O´Neil.- dijo él.

¿O´Neil?-

Sí. ¿La conoces?.-

No lo sé, pero su apellido me parece conocido... ¿Acaso es hija del científico Kirby O´Neil?-

¡Sí!-

Oh, no...-

¿Qué pasa?-

Debes avisarle.-

¿Avisarle qué?-

Que está en serios problemas.-

¿Problemas? ¿Por qué?-

...-

¡Responde, mujer!-

...- Mitsuki suspiró - Destructor la busca y también los Krang. La necesitan. Saben cuan importante es ella " _para los llamados tortugas y deben llevar a la llamada Abril O´Neil a ese lugar conocido como allí".-_ dijo lo último con voz de Krang.

Oh, Dios... Debo decirle ahora, si no será muy tarde...- entonces recordó algo - Oye, ¿me prestas 20?-

¡¿Me ves cara de cajera?! Vete... Y dile a Abril que debe cuidarse.- él asintió, la saludó y se fue.

 _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**_

Decidió que iba a decirle solo a Abril sobre esto. No quería que Donnie se preocupara.

¡Heeeeyyyy, Abril, mi amiga!-dijo entrando a la guarida -¿Puedo hablar contigo... A solas?- Donnie obviamente se puso rojo de celos.

Eh... Claro, Rafa.- respondió una confundida Abril. Ambos se fueron a la cocina.

 _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**_

¿Qué pasa, Rafa?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Abril... Debes cuidarte.-

... ¿Por qué?-

...-

Rafa...-

Los Krang y Destructor te buscan...-

Muy gracioso, Rafael.-

¡Es en serio! Te necesitan como carnada. Saben que eres importante para nosotros.-

...-

Abril, eres mi mejor amiga... No quiero que nada malo te pase.- dijo él poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

¿De veras?-

Sí.- ella lo abrazó -Uh... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Abrazándote, creo...-

¿Eso significa que me crees?-

Pues, no te creí al principio, pero ahora... Ahora sí te creo. No sé como lo averiguaste o quién te lo dijo, pero te creo.- ambos sonrieron.

Oye, si no nos vamos ahora, Donnie pensará que estamos haciendo otra cosa...- Abril rió.

Sí...-

 _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**_

Al fin vuelven.- dijo Donnie.

Solo fueron tres minutos.- dijo Rafa.

Unos _largos_ tres minutos... Como sea, ¿de qué hablaron?-

Rafa y Abril se miraron. ¿Les decían o no les decían?

Eh...- No. No debían saber -No era nada importante.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

No se iban a enterar

Al menos, no por ellos.

Si de algo estaban seguros, es de que lo que había pasado en la cocina, se quedaría...

 _En la cocina..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ese fue el capítulo 4. :D ¿Les gustó? Dejen sus opiniones en** ** _la sección de reviews_** **XD.**

 **Los quiero. :3**


	5. Programas favoritos

**¡Holis! He vuelto. :3 Perdón por tardar tanto XD.**

 **Algo malo me pasó... :,(**

 **Estaba por terminar el capítulo y... SE ME BORRA EL MALDITO DOCUMENTO.**

 **Además, se me tildó el celular y hace diez minutos que empezó a andar otra vez...**

 _ **¡TECNOLOGÍA DE M*****!**_

 **¡Agh!**

 **Como sea, no quiero agobiarlos con mi problema con la tecnología** ** _(somos enemigas),_** **así que...**

 **¡VAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **PD: Esta historia tendrá POV's.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **POV Mitsuki:**_

Me dormí preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto.

No lo había hecho. Había traicionado a mi clan y al Krang.

Odiaba que fuéramos aliados... Ojalá no hubieran escapado de la maldita Dimensión X.

Como sea, estaba en duda. Tal vez _yo_ era de los malos y no él...

Sabía que estaba rodeada de malas influencias. _Stockman, Garra de Tigre, Perrera... Destructor..._

Él... Él era el peor. Además de ser el más insoportable.

 _"Hamato Yoshi esto", "Hamato Yoshi aquello"..._ ¡Deberían casarse! La neta que me estaba hartando. Ya sabía quien era Hamato Yoshi. Sabía su fecha de nacimiento, su color de ojos, color de cabello, que se convirtió en rata...

Que le había _robado a Tang Sheng..._

Aún no entendía eso. Tang Sheng nunca fue de Destructor.

Sé que ella era esposa de Yoshi y también la madre de su hija, Miwa, mi _"hermana"..._

Oh, Karai... No eramos hermanas de sangre, pero siempre actuamos como tal. Jugábamos como hermanas, peleábamos como hermanas... Y me estoy yendo por las ramas, ¿no es así? Agh, lo siento, pero realmente la extraño. Siempre discutíamos, pero... Nos queríamos...

Dios...

Recuerdo que una vez nos habíamos escabullido a las dos de la madrugada para comer las galletas que tanto se nos antojaban... Eran de Destructor y ambas sabíamos que nos mataría si nos encontraba comiéndolas, pero aún así queríamos comerlas. Éramos niñas...

Casi nos matan... Pero las comimos. ¡Y sí que eran deliciosas!

 _Pero..._ Nos encontraron...

Me eché la culpa. No iba a dejar que castigaran a mi hermana. Dije que yo la había arrastrado.

Ella me miró con cara de preocupación. Le hice saber que todo estaría bien.

Me castigaron por dos meses. Imagínense lo mucho que amaba a Karai...

Ya debo dejar de hablar de ella. Me pondré a llorar...

Volviendo al tema... No sabía si había hecho lo correcto en contarle a Rafa sobre el plan.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no... Probablemente era yo la que estaba del lado malo y no él...

No. El clan Hamato y el clan del Pié estaban enemistados y nada podría cambiar eso.

Yo estaba del lado correcto.

Al menos... Eso es lo que yo creía...

 ** _Fin POV Mitsuki._**

 ** _POV normal:_**

Más de una semana había pasado. Abril y Rafa nunca mencionaron lo ocurrido en la cocina y Donnie, como era de esperarse, estaba celoso. A Rafa le gustaba molestarlo y llamaba a Abril "bebé", aunque era solo para ver la reacción de ambos. Abril lo miraba como si estuviera loco y Donnie murmuraba todas las palabrotas que se sabía... En fin, era divertido _**(me imagino a mi misma haciéndole esto a alguna de mis amigas XD**_ ** _)_**.

Era sábado y Abril estaba ahí, con Donnie. Se habían quedado toda la noche haciendo tarea, así que Abril se había quedado dormida en el laboratorio.

Eran las 7AM, así que nadie más que ellos estaba despierto aún...

 _...Aún..._

Buenos días, Donnie, buenos días, _bebé_.- dijo Rafa, quien recién se había despertado.

Ya basta, Rafa.- dijo Abril.

Ya, okay, paro.- respondió él, riendo.

Sí, sí, hola, hermano.- dijo Donnie.

¿Qué hacían mis dos tórtolos favoritos?- preguntó Rafa con una sonrisa socarrona.

Nada.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Agh, ustedes son aburridos.- dijo y se fue a la cocina. Abril y Donnie notaron algo raro... Estaba tarareando una canción.

...-

...-

Wow.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Rieron.

Nunca en mi vida imaginé a Rafa así.- dijo Abril.

Ni yo.- dijo Donnie -Está algo... Raro.-

Sí... **_(mi computadora me quiere trollear hoy -_-. Literalmente tengo que copiar y pegar para acentuar las palabras)_** -

Tal vez sea esa chica de la que Leo me habló. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Miranda?-

Es Mitsuki y... _¡NO ESTOY ACTUANDO RARO!-_ dijo Rafa, saliendo de la nada.

¡Casi me da un ataque cardíaco!- dijo Donnie **_(estaba escuchando Heart Attack, y bueno... XD)_**.

Pues, disculpe usted, _mi señor...-_

 _...-_

 _...-_

 _...-_

¡NO ESTOY ACTUANDO RARO!-

¡Ya, ya...! Lo siento.-

Dios...-

Okay...- dijo Abril - Yo mejor me voy... ¡Adiós!-

Con eso, la pelirroja desapareció.

No estoy actuando raro.- dijo Rafa.

Viejo... Estabas tarareando.- dijo Donnie.

¿Y?-

Nunca en tu vida habías hecho eso.-

Bueno... Estaba feliz...- el más alto levantó una inexistente ceja - Okay, tal vez _demasiado_ feliz.-

¿No será por...?-

No te atrevas a decirlo.-

Ya, no lo digo.-

De repente, apareció Leo.

Hola, chicos...- dijo. Tenía cara de dormido y una taza de café en la mano.

Buenas tardes.- dijeron los dos.

Oigan, lo siento si desperté tarde, estaba cansado.-

Se nota.- dijo Donnie.

No molestes, Donatello.- dijo Leo.

Okay.- rió.

Como sea, me voy a la cocina, tengo hambre.- dijo Rafa.

También yo.- dijo Donnie.

Y yo.- dijo el mayor - Como se me antojan unas tostadas...-

¡NO!- gritaron Rafa y Donnie al unísono.

¡Tostadas no!- dijo Donnie - No después de lo que pasó la última vez...-

¡Fue hace mucho tiempo!-

Fue la semana pasada _**(XD)**_.-

Esta bien... No tocaré el tostador _**(Leo y el tostador... Sigue siendo una mejor historia de amor que Romeo y Julieta. Cuidado, Shakespeare, que aquí voy...)**_.-

Gracias.- dijo Rafa.

Los cuatro fueron a la cocina. El más pequeño estaba sentado y bebía un café. Estaba envuelto en una manta, lo que lo hacía verse aún más adorable. Los hermanos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

¡Buenos días!- dijo él con su sonrisa habitual.

Buenos días, Mikey.- dijeron los chicos. Mikey bostezó.

¿Aún estás cansado?- preguntó Leo.

Sí... Gatito helado aún está durmiendo.-

Haré el desayuno, ¿qué quieren comer?- dijo Donnie.

Lo que sea.- dijeron los tres. Donnie rió.

Macarrones con queso, entonces.- sonrió al ver las caras de sus hermanos.

Oigan, ¿y Splinter?- preguntó Rafa.

Ayer fue un día... Tedioso.- dijo Leo - Tal vez esté durmiendo.-

Tal vez.-

¿Cuál es su programa de TV favorito?- preguntó Mikey.

¿Qué...?-

Solo respondan.-

Pues, Héroes Espaciales, obviamente.- dijo Leo.

The Big Bang Theory.- dijo Donnie.

No lo diré.- dijo Rafa.

¿Por qué no?- preguntó Mikey.

Porque se reirán de mí...-

No lo haremos.- dijo Leo - Solo dilo.-

Está bien...- dijo Rafa - Mi programa favorito es...-

...-

 _The Oprah Winfrey Show... **(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)**_.-

...-

...-

...-

¡BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!- rieron los tres.

¡Dijeron que no se reirían!- exclamó Rafa.

Lo siento, pero... ¡¿Oprah Winfrey?!- dijo Leo entre risas.

Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso, _Capitán Leo_?-

...-

Quemado...- dijo Mikey por lo bajo.

¡Cállate, Mikey!- dijo Leo.

Y así empezó la típica pelea de todas la mañanas. Gritos y golpes... Que el mayor se sentaba en la punta, que el menor tenía privilegios... Que sufrirían si no dejaban de reírse de Rafa...

Donnie suspiró.

Sus hermanos nunca cambiarían...

Y aún así, jamás les pediría que lo hicieran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Y? ¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **Jaja, Oprah Winfrey XD. Lo siento, tuve que XD.**_

 _ **Como sea, otra vez les pido perdón por haber esperado demasiado... Nah, XD, les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. U.U**_

 ** _No se preocupen, mis amores, que no volverá a pasar. ;)_**

 ** _En fin, ¡los amo! Nos leemos luego. :3_**


	6. No tan diferentes

**¡Hola, bonjour, aloha, hi, ni hao, kon'nichiwa, y ya no me sé más idiomas! XD**

 **Les quería contar que estuve leyendo y descubrí...**

 **QUE VUELVE MONA LISA. ¡YAAAAAY!**

 **Ok, para los que no saben, Mona es el interés amoroso de Rafa. Es un lagarto. XD. Lo único que no me molesta es que no tiene pelo. :/ No lo tomen a mal, es que, cuando la vi en la serie del 87, tenía una hermosa melena castaña y ahora es... Calva. Raro, ¿no? XD**

 **¡También vuelve Renet, el interés amoroso del querido Mikey!**

 **Como sea, probablemente las veamos el próximo año, así que hay que aprovechar para que Rafa y Mitsuki construyan una relación antes de que llegue Mona la calva. XD**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pelea había terminado. Ya habían desayunado y llevaban una hora entrenando. Por alguna razón, querían entrenar esa vez.

Habían quedado Rafa y Donnie. El más alto estaba nervioso. Sabía que su hermano era mucho más fuerte que él.

Splinter les indicó que empezaran.

Por favor, no me mates...- susurró por lo bajo Donnie.

Nah, seré gentil contigo.- dijo Rafa - No voy a lastimarte... Mucho...-

Rafa pateó a Donnie, mientras que este le respondió golpeándolo con su bo. Así siguieron durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que Donnie estuvo en el suelo. Justo cuando el más fuerte iba a hacer su golpe final, Donnie logró zafarse y lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

Bien hecho, Donatello.- dijo Splinter.

Gracias, sensei.-

Te dejé ganar...- dijo Rafa.

Pft, seguro, Rafa.- dijo Donnie.

No seas así, Rafael.- dijo el maestro - Tu hermano ha probado que puede ganar cuando se lo propone.- Donnie sonrió.

Pero... ¡Me ganó a mí!- respondió él, indignado.

Hay que saber ganar y saber perder **_(Tenía que poner alguna de sus geniales frases XD)_**. Mejor que te derrote tu hermano a que te derrote alguien que te haga daño.- Rafa lo pensó unos segundos.

Esta bien. Lo admito, me ganaste honradamente. Bien hecho, hermano.- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Donnie la estrechó.

Gracias, Rafa.- dijo sonriendo. Rafa también sonrió. Perder no era tan malo, después de todo.

 _ **Horas después...**_

No puedo creer que te haya ganado Donnie...- dijo Mikey.

Ya. Me ganó. Supéralo.- dijo Rafa. Donnie rió. Rafa gruñó - Ustedes están haciendo esto de aceptar la derrota algo muy difícil.-

Oigan, sean más compasivos con Rafa.- dijo Leo - Él no está acostumbrado a perder.-

Exacto.- respondió Rafa - Además... Recuerden que, aunque haya perdido, aún puedo patear sus verdes traseros.- ambos hermanos hicieron silencio **_(Los tiene pillos XD)_**.

Sigues asustándome...- dijo Donnie.

¿Lo ven?- dijo él - Como sea, me voy a caminar. Ya me están dando jaqueca.- dijo y se fue.

¿Y a este qué mosco le picó?- dijo Leo.

No lo sé.- respondió Mikey.

Tu nunca sabes nada.-

¿Estás tratándome de idiota? Porque si es así, entonces... ¡Oh, un tapete! _**(XD)**_ -

¡¿ES EN SERIO, MIKEY?!- exclamó Leo.

Lo siento, pero sabes que mi lapsus de atención... ¡Oh, un tapete! _**(JAJAJAJAJA)**_ -

¡Ay, por favor!- gritaron Leo y Donnie al mismo tiempo.

¿Alguien ha visto a Gatito de Helado?- preguntó Mikey.

En la nevera.- respondió Leo, haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre sus sienes. El menor corrió hacia la cocina, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. De repente, ambos escucharon un estruendoso ruido y un "¡Estoy bien!" de Mikey. Donnie golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano y suspiró.

Será una larga tarde...-

 ** _OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO_**

Rafa fue caminando por los techos hasta llegar al mismo techo abandonado de siempre.

Nos encontramos otra vez...- dijo una voz femenina. Él la reconoció.

Mitsuki...- dijo con su típica sonrisa sexy de siempre.

En persona.- dijo ella, saliendo de las sombras. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos - Esto se está volviendo un hábito.- Rafa rió.

Eres adorable.-

¿Ah, sí?- su voz amenazadora volvió - Es que aún no me conoces...- _**(Sí, sí es una referencia a "El origen de las Tortugas: Parte II")**_

Estás comenzando a agradarme, ¿sabes...?- ella sonrió - Sonaste como yo. Pero con una voz más femenina...- Mitsuki soltó una tierna risita - De veras eres adorable.-

No lo soy...-

Sí lo eres.-

Que no lo soy.-

Sí lo eres.-

No lo soy.-

Sí lo eres.-

No lo soy.-

Sí lo eres.-

No lo soy.-

Sí lo eres.-

No lo soy.-

No lo eres.-

Sí lo... ¡Oye!- exclamó ella. Casi caía en la trampa.

¿Lo ves? Eres muy tierna.- dijo él, riendo. Ella se sonrojó.

Cállate...- dijo Mitsuki. Sus pequeños ojos verdes miraron al suelo _**(Si quieren saber cómo se ve Mitsuki, está en mi biografía :D)**_.

Oye... Sí eres tierna. Pareces una ardilla con esas mejillas rosadas.-

¿Acabas de llamarme "ardilla"?- otra vez volvió su voz profunda y amenazadora.

Tal vez...- respondió Rafa asustado. Ella sonrió.

Tú también eres adorable.-

 _... Touché...-_

 _ **Horas después...**_

A Rafa y a Mitsuki se les pasó el tiempo. Hablaron durante varias horas y sobre varias cosas. Mitsuki estaba contándole a Rafa sobre la vez que venció a Garra de Tigre.

¡No puede ser!- dijo Rafa, entre risas - ¿Y qué hiciste?-

¿No es obvio?- dijo ella- Pateé su trasero tan fuerte que no fue capaz de sentarse por dos semanas.-

No puedo creer que a Garra de Tigre le haya ganado una niña de la mitad de su tamaño!- la chica alzó una ceja - ¡No es porque seas chica! Tampoco digo que no seas fuerte. Es que yo... Este... Yo... Eh...- Mitsuki rió.

Eres lindo cuando te desesperas **_(Uuuuhhhhhh...)_**.- dijo ella con una voz un poco seductora. Rafa se sonrojó.

Cállate.-

Oblígame.-

Oh, te obligaré.- Rafa se arrojó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ambos rieron sin control.

¡No, no!- exclamó Mitsuki entre risas y patadas - ¡Ya, ya, me callo, pero déjame!- él rió y la dejó ir.

¿Sabes, Mitsuki?- dijo Rafa cuando finalmente se calmaron - No creo que tú y yo seamos tan diferentes...- ella sonrió.

Tampoco yo lo lo creo.- dijo ella.

Rafa notó que el flequillo de Mitsuki cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo y movió su cabello. No podía negar que ella era muy bonita. Rafa comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al rostro de la chica...

...- Mitsuki se sonrojó. Él no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento, quería besar sus bellos labios rojos...

Estaban muy cerca... Sus bocas casi se tocaban y de repente...

 _Llamada entrante de Mikey_

Maldita sea...- susurró Rafa. Contestó - ¿Qué quieres, enano?-

 _Viejo, son casi las doce, debes volver. Splinter está preocupado.-_ respondió Mikey. Rafa suspiró. Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se sentía como Cenicienta al tener que volver a casa antes de las doce...

Está bien, ahora voy para allá.- dijo - Sí, sí, yo también te quiero _**(XD)**_. Adiós.- colgó.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Mitsuki.

Mi fastidioso hermano menor.- respondió él - Oye, debo irme... ¿Nos vemos otro día?-

Claro.- dijo ella, sonriendo. Rafa sonrió también, la saludó con la mano y se fue.

En cuanto la tortuga estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Mitsuki borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Se sentó, suspiró y dijo:

¿De qué lado estoy...?-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dat final XD.**

 **Como sea, ¿les gustó? Y si es así, ¿qué parte les gustó más?**

 **Por favor, dejen reviews. Me ayudan mucho y realmente me sirven de apoyo. :D**

 **Los amo. ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_


	7. Gnomos gigantes y un reencuentro

**Holis. :3 Yo de vuelta. XD**

 **Acabo de encontrar un casete de "Las Tortugas Ninja: El regreso del Destructor"... De los 80's, obvio. XD**

 **Iba a ponerlo, pero no sé como funciona el VHS XD.**

 **Como sea, hagamos esto corto...**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rafa llegó a la guarida. Sabía que había llegado tarde y que Splinter probablemente iba a darle el sermón de su vida, pero no le importaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó esa noche. Mejor dicho...

Lo que _casi_ pasó esa noche.

\- No puedo creer que casi la beso...- susurró.

\- ¿Y se puede saber a quién casi besaste, Rafael?- dijo Splinter.

 _"M****"_ pensó Rafa.

\- Eh... Eh...- _"Hoy me muero"_.

\- Quiero respuestas, hijo, no balbuceos.

\- ... Creo que escuchaste mal. Yo no dije absolutamente nada...- dijo él, nervioso.

\- ¿En serio? Estoy muy seguro de que dijiste "No puedo creer que casi la beso".

En serio.- mintió.

\- Está bien, Rafael... No voy a castigarte esta vez.- Rafa suspiró en alivio - Pero...- _"Maldita sea..."_ pensó la tortuga - ... Solo si me dices quién era la chica.- _"¡MALDITA SEA!"._

¿Qué chica?- dijo él, haciéndose el tonto. Splinter lo miró - Ya, está bien. Es una chica _**(XD)**_.

\- Por favor, Rafael.

\- Ok. Se llama Mitsuki. ¿Contento?- al oír el nombre, los otros hermanos aparecieron en ese instante - Oh, por favor...- susurró.

\- En realidad, sí. Me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad.- Splinter sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

\- Con que Mitsuki, ¿eh...?- dijo Leo.

\- Ni siquiera empiecen.

\- Ya empezamos.- dijeron los tres al unísono.

\- Escuchen, tontos, ya son las 12, estoy cansado y realmente quiero dormir, así que, ¿por qué no se dejan de molestar y se van a dormir también?

\- Porque nunca es demasiado tarde para molestar.- respondió el menor.

\- Exacto.- dijo Leo.

\- ...- Rafa suspiró - Chicos, necesito dormir. No me molesten, ¿está bien? No estoy de humor.-

\- Nunca estás de humor.- susurró Mikey.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada.

Rafa simplemente rodó sus ojos y se fue a su cama.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para molestarlo.- dijo Donnie.

\- Sí.- dijo Leo - Oigan, deberíamos ir a dormir.

\- Tienes razón.- dijo Mikey.

\- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo Donnie.

\- Buenas noches.- dijeron Leo y Mikey. Donnie se fue, dejando al mayor y al menor solos.

\- Mañana en la mañana lo molestaremos.- dijo Leo.

\- Sí.- dijo Mikey. Chocaron los tres y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, pensando en cómo molestar a su estimado hermano...

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

\- Por enésima vez.. ¡No!- le gritó Donnie a su hermano menor.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?!- dijo Mikey.

\- Porque no.

\- Esa no es una respuesta.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Si valoras tu vida, te moverás...-

Ante tal amenaza, el joven Mikey obedeció _**(Donnie manda, Mikey obdc XD)**_.

\- Gracias.- dijo Donnie. Mikey no habló.

\- ...

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada...- respondió Mikey.

\- Bien.

 _"Creo que lo asusté"_ pensó Donnie, con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡Hola!- dijo Leo, saliendo de la nada.

\- Buenos días, Leo.- dijo Donnie.

\- ... ¿Qué le pasa a Mikey?

\- Donnie y Rafa intercambiaron personalidades.- dijo Mikey.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Donnie me amenazó **_(imaginen su carita O.O XD)_**.

\- Donnie...

\- Ese es mi nombre.- dijo el mencionado.

\- Donatello Andrew Hamato _**(tuve que)**_ , ¿qué le dijiste a Mikey?

\- Primero, le dije "si valoras tu vida, te moverás", y segundo... ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS MI NOMBRE COMPLETO!

\- Hola, perdedores.- dijo Casey, quien recién había entrado a la guarida _**(no podía dejarlo fuera de esto. Aunque es un idiota, es parte de TMNT, así que... XD)**_.

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Donnie.

\- ¿Es que un chico no puede pasar a visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando?- respondió él poniendo su codo sobre el hombro de Donnie.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo somos amigos?- Donnie movió su hombro, haciendo que el codo del chico pierda soporte.

\- Desde que Abril nos forzó.

\- Oigan, idiotas, ¿dónde está el jugo de naranja?- dijo Rafa.

\- Buenos días a ti también, querido hermano.- dijo Leo. Rafa roló sus ojos.

\- Como sea. Hola, Jones.

\- Hey.- dijo Casey.

De repente, una chica entró corriendo al lugar.

\- Oye, ¿y ella a qué viene?- dijo Leo.

\- ¡Ayuda!- gritó ella, casi sin aliento. Rafa se acercó y la ayudó a calmarse.

\- Hey, tranquila...- la chica levantó la cabeza y Rafa la reconoció.. -¡¿Mitsuki?!

\- Hola...

\- Con que ella es Mitsuki, ¿eh?- dijo Mikey.

\- No es momento ahora, Mikey.- dijo Rafa - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me... Me persiguen.- dijo ella.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Gnomos... ¡Gnomos gigantes!

\- ¡LES DIJE QUE NO ESTABA LOCO!.- gritó Mikey.

\- ¿Gnomos gigantes?- preguntó Donnie.

\- Gnomos gigantes o.. !Lo que se que fueran esas cosas!, el punto es... ¡INTENTARON ASESINARME! ¡Y TENÍAN LINDOS GORRITOS PUNTIAGUDOS!- gritó Mitsuki.

\- Cálmate, mujer...

\- Ok, ok... Lo siento.

\- ¿Tenían lindos gorritos puntiagudos?- dijo Donnie.

\- Eso es lo que dije, ¿no? Esos malditos adefesios...

\- Adefesios, ¿eh...?

\- Sí, es exactamente lo que dije.

-¿Estaban mutados?

\- No, eran unos gnomos normales que mágicamente... ¡PUES CLARO QUE ESTABAN MUTADOS! Fenómenos de la naturaleza, adefesios, mutantes... ¡ES LA MISMA MALDITA COSA!

\- Ya, cálmate...

\- Ugh.

\- Bueno, no pudieron haber sido creados por un simple accidente.

\- No lo fueron.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Yo los vi ser creados por los Kraang hace unos meses. Los encerraron, pero, de alguna forma lograron liberarse y ahora están detrás de mí ¡y no sé por qué!- ella levantó la mirada y vio a Casey. Ambos quedaron petrificados.

\- ¡¿Suki...?!- dijo Casey.

\- ¡¿Jones...?!

\- Espera... ¿Se conocen?- dijo Rafa.

Mitsuki se paró y abrazó a Casey. Él la abrazó de vuelta.

\- ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

\- Disculpen...- dijo Rafa, algo celoso - Aún no responden mi pregunta. ¡¿Se conocen?!

\- Oh... Solíamos jugar juntos cuando eramos niños.- respondió Casey.

\- Y entonces tenías todos tus dientes.- dijo Mitsuki - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Digamos que amo el hockey... Pero el hockey no me ama de vuelta.- Mitsuki rió. Tanto Rafa como Casey pensaron que su risa era la más adorable de todas.

\- Recuerdo que siempre me vencías en el hockey...- dijo ella. Casey esbozó una sonrisa socarrona - Pero yo siempre te vencía en el fútbol.-

La sonrisa del chico desapareció.

\- Oh, sí...- dijo Mitsuki en un susurro - Recuerdo la humillación en tu carita de tonto cada vez que yo gritaba...

\- No lo digas...

\- _¡GOL!_

 _-_ Y lo dijo.

Mitsuki reprimió una risita.

\- Sereno, moreno, no dejes que el pasado arruine tu futuro.

\- ...

\- Aunque una niñita de cinco te haya vencido en un partido de fútbol.

\- Sabía que tenía que haber algo. Tú no puedes tomarte nada en serio.

\- ¡Claro que puedo!

\- Seguro.

\- Cállate, idiota.

Ambos rieron. Rafa gruñó.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso...?- dijo Leo.

\- ¡No!- respondió Rafa - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor, dejen reviews.**

 **¡Los amo! :3**


	8. Una bella mariposa azul

**¡Holooooooo! Volví, b*tches. XD.**

 **Ok, Casey va a estar en esta historia y también Karai** ** _(yo sé que la aman -3-)_** **. Y todos sabemos que a Leo le gusta Karai ) Va a haber momentos, pero no todavía. No se preocupen, Karai aparecerá pronto en la historia y además, se reencontrará con su hermanita. :3**

 **Como sea, ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mitsuki y Casey habían pasado un buen rato riendo y charlando. Rafa no sabía por qué, pero eso le molestaba, y mucho.

\- Nunca había reído tanto en mi vida.- dijo Mitsuki.

\- Ni yo.- dijo Casey - No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto... De verdad te extrañé, Suki.

\- Y yo a ti, Jones.

Se abrazaron.

 _"Ya estuvo"_ pensó Rafa.

\- Oigan, _lamento_ interrumpir tan _hermoso_ momento, pero...- dijo Rafa - Aún no nos haz dicho cómo terminaste aquí.

\- Oh, cierto.- dijo la chica, separándose de Casey _**(bingo)**_ \- Pues, esas cosas me perseguían. Pensé que lo más sensato sería esconderse y... ¿Qué mejor escondite que las alcantarillas? No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

 _"Aunque no me molestó haberlo hecho"_ pensó ella.

Los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que no se habían presentado.

\- Dios, ¿dónde están mis modales?- dijo Leo - Soy Leonardo.

\- Yo soy Donatello.- dijo Donnie.

\- Y yo soy Miguel Ángel.- dijo Mikey.

\- ¡Oh! Como los artistas del renacimiento, ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos. Apenas ellos sabían eso.

\- ¿Los conoces?- dijo Donnie.

\- ¡Pues, claro! Leonardo Da Vinci, Donatello, Rafael Sanzio y Miguel Ángel Buonarroti **_(creo que Da Vinci y Buonarroti eran rivales O-O)_**.

\- Mis artistas favoritos del renacimiento.- dijo Splinter, saliendo de las sombras.

\- Oh, por Dios...

\- Hola.

\- ¡Mucho gusto, señor...! O rata... U hombre... O lo que sea. Soy Mitsuki.- dijo ella extendiéndole su mano. Splinter la estrechó.

\- Soy Splinter.

\- Oh, como Giovanni di Ser Giovanni, osea, Scheggia, osea, Splinter, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, hasta el maestro quedó atónito. No creía que una adolescente pudiera saber tanto.

\- Ciertamente, joven. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Investigo cuando estoy aburrida **_(la historia de mi vida)_**.

\- Eres muy inteligente, Mitsuki.

Ella sonrió.

\- Gracias, Splinter.

Él también sonrió.

\- Ahora... ¿Me explicas qué haces aquí?

\- Te lo explicaremos luego, sensei.- dijo Rafa.

En ese momento, cierta chica pelirroja entró al lugar.

\- ¡Hola, chi...! ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Abril al ver a Mitsuki.

\- ¡Oh, hola!- dijo la chica - Soy Mitsuki.

Ambas estrecharon sus manos.

\- Soy Abril...- dijo la pelirroja.

Abril no sabía por qué, pero sentía algo raro cuando veía esos oscuros y almendrados ojos verdes...

Al verlos, sentía miedo y comodidad a la vez. Los ojos de Mitsuki eran cálidos, pero también fríos.

La chica pelirroja solo había visto ojos parecidos en sus pesadillas.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Abril...?- preguntó Mitsuki, al ver que Abril no dejaba de observarla.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no me pasa nada.- mintió.

\- Ah...- suspiró Casey - Mis dos chicas favoritas al fin se conocen.

Casey puso su brazo derecho al rededor de Abril y el izquierdo, al rededor de Mitsuki.

\- Quita el brazo o pierde el brazo.- dijo Abril.

Casey obedeció, pero su brazo izquierdo aún seguía al rededor de Mitsuki.

\- Quita el brazo o perderás más que tu brazo...- amenazó Mitsuki. Su voz era un poco más grave y profunda que la de Abril, por lo tanto, Mitsuki asustaba más.

Casey movió su brazo.

\- No vuelvas a usar ese tono de voz...- dijo él - Me asusta.

La chica pelirroja se petrificó. La voz de Mitsuki... Era la misma que escuchaba en sus pesadillas.

\- Rafa, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Abril.

\- Claro...- respondió él, algo confundido.

 _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_ _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

\- Abril, por "hablar" no creí que te refirieras a "en la cocina".- dijo Rafa.

\- Lo siento, pero no podía decirte esto en frente de todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No confío en Mitsuki.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?!

\- Es que... Es demasiado parecida a la chica de mis pesadillas...

\- Oye, no es bueno que asocies a una chica tan dulce como Mitsuki con tu locura, Abril **_(esta escena parece más una de Pepe y María Elena XDDDDDD)_**.

\- Es en serio. Su voz... Su rostro... Sus ojos... La he visto antes, Rafa..,Y créeme que no es nada dulce.

\- Sí... Sí, estás demente.

\- ...-

Abril no resistió más y le dio una bofetada.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Al menos escucha lo que te tengo que decir!

\- Ya, te escucho... ¡Ay! ¡Creo que me rompiste la mandíbula!

\- Ay, no seas llorón. Como sea, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí... No me da buena espina. No lo sé... Juraría que la vi antes.

\- Abril...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Haz perdido la cabeza.

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!- Abril hizo un puchero y Rafa rió. Hasta él admitía que Abril parecía un adorable perrito.

\- Escucha.- dijo Rafa - Puedes quedarte en la guarida y asegurarte de que Mitsuki no es peligrosa.

\- Está bien.

Rafa sonrío. Sabía que en el fondo, Abril se preocupaba por él y no quería que nada le pasara.

\- Ya...- dijo - Cambia ese ceño fruncido.

Rafa tomó la cara de Abril con una mano y comenzó a jugar con sus mejillas. Abril rió

\- Ya basta.- dijo gentilmente la chica, aún riendo.

\- ¿Para qué frunces el ceño? Eres adorable cuando ríes.- se le escapó a Rafa.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

\- G... Gracias.- balbuceó Abril.

\- Deberíamos volver...- _"Ya baja de las nubes, Rafa." -_ Con los demás, digo.

 _-_ Sí...

 _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_ _ **xOxOxOxOxOxO**_ _ **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

Rafa y Abril esperaban que nadie los hubiera visto salir o entrar, pero... No tenían esa suerte.

Al volver, todos los presentes los miraron.

Luego de un simultaneo _"¿Qué? ¡Tengo algo en la cara?"_ y un simultaneo _"¡Oye!"_ por parte de Rafa y Abril, dejaron de mirarlos.

Mitsuki les estaba contando cómo fue que a Casey se le cayeron los dientes.

\- ¿Podrías no contar esa historia, por favor...?- dijo Casey, avergonzándose.

Pero la chica no lo escuchó.

\- Fue hace cuatro años...- empezó Mitsuki - Casey y yo estábamos jugando hockey. La escuela de Casey había organizado un concurso o algo así y Casey quería ganar, así que practicamos juntos. En ese momento, al niñito de mamá se le ocurre perseguir una "mariposa"...

 _ ****FLASHBACK****_

Casey y Mitsuki jugaban al hockey. Era un lindo día de primavera y el jardín de Casey era simplemente precioso.

\- ¡Vamos, Jones, no puede ser que aún no hayas logrado nada!- gritó una Mitsuki de doce años.

\- ¡No me presiones, mujer, sólo tengo trece!

En eso, Casey fue cautivado por una mariposa. No podían culparlo, la mariposa era muy bella. Era azul y tenía rayas negras. Era simplemente hermosa.

El joven Casey no pudo evitar seguirla. Su amiga lo llamaba, pero este simplemente no escuchaba.

La mariposa lo había hipnotizado de alguna forma. Sus ojos cafés la veían y su cuerpo la seguía. Los pies del joven se movían inconscientemente.

Mitsuki decidió seguirlo. Maldecía que hubiera un bosque detrás de la casa de Casey.

Casey se adentraba cada vez más al bosque.

\- ¡Casey!- llamó Mitsuki. El chico no respondió - ¡Jones, ya vuelve aquí!

Casey simplemente siguió caminando. Mitsuki comenzaba a asustarse.

Al parecer, él se dirigía a un río de agua vertiente.

\- Casey, te estás pasando de la raya.

De repente, Casey cayó.

\- _¡CASEY!-_ gritó la niña.

Él levantó la mirada. Ambos estaban llorando. Se abrazaron.

En eso, Mitsuki golpea a Casey.

\- ¡Hey!

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así, tonto.

Cuando Casey abrió la boca, la niña se dio cuenta de algo... Sus dientes superiores ya no estaban.

Mitsuki tomó a Casey del brazo y se lo llevó a su casa, donde se toparon con la hermanita de Casey, quien les preguntó qué había pasado.

 ** _**FIN FLASHBACK**_**

\- El padre de Casey logró que su boca dejara de sangrar, pero no logró que sus dientes volvieran a crecer.

\- Casey, me habías dicho que perdiste los dientes por un disco de hockey _**(sobre hielo, duh)**_.- dijo Abril.

\- Te mintió, linda.- dijo Mitsuki - Lo cautivó una bella "mariposa".

Mitsuki hizo comillas con los dedos en la palabra "mariposa".

\- Era real, Mitsuki. La recuerdo perfectamente.- dijo Casey - Era azul. Con franjas negras. Parecía brillar o algo así. La vi y ya no me pude controlar.

Casey relataba cómo se sintió aquel día y Donnie lo miraba con curiosidad. Eso no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Era digno de ser investigado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Y ese fue el capítulo ocho! Ojalá y les haya gustado. Ese momento entre Rafa y Abril... No me culpen. Los shippeo demasiado. Aunque también shippeo a Abril con Donnie. XD. Como sea.**

 **¿Qué pasará después? ¿Habrá sido real la mariposa o la imaginación le jugó una mala pasada a nuestro querido Casey? ¿Acaso estaba hipnotizado por la mariposa? ¿Podrá Donnie descubrirlo? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de _Algo_ _Más Que Una Enemistad._ ¡Estén al pendiente!**

 **Nos leemos luego. :)**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_


	9. Veamos una película

**El final del capítulo anterior XD.**

 **¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? (No contesten.)**

 **Como sea, ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donnie no podía contenerse. Este asunto de la mariposa _debía_ ser investigado.

Decidió llevar a Casey a su laboratorio y hacerle unas preguntas.

\- Uh... Donnie, ¿podrías explicarme qué hago aquí?- preguntó Casey.

\- Yo soy quien hace las preguntas _**(XD)**_.

La tortuga comenzó a caminar en círculos, agarrándose la barbilla con la mano.

-...

\- ¿Una mariposa azul?- dijo Donnie.

\- Con franjas negras.- respondió Casey.

\- Tú eras el único que podía verla, ¿cierto?

\- Así parece.

Donnie sacó un aparato de una caja que decía, con letras mayúsculas, _"COSAS PERSONALES. NO TOCAR. EN ESPECIAL TÚ, MIKEY"._

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!- preguntó Casey, asustado.

\- Esta cosa- respondió Donnie -me permitirá ver tus recuerdos.

\- No me hará nada, ¿verdad?

\- No.

Casey suspiró, aliviado.

\- Ahora debo colocar el casco en tu cabeza.- dijo Donnie.

Casey no dijo nada. Sabía que si se rehusaba, la cosa se pondría fea.

Donnie puso el casco en la cabeza de Casey y lo ajustó. Casey recordaba la fecha. _22/7/2011._

Del casco sobresalía un cable que Donnie conectó a su computadora.

En la computadora se proyectó un vídeo de aquel día.

El joven genio notó que todo el recuerdo estaba en blanco y negro. Casey también notó esto.

Donnie cambió a otro recuerdo, pero este estaba a color. Puso el recuerdo de la mariposa otra vez. Aún en blanco y negro.

\- Bueno...- dijo - Esto es extraño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Casey.

\- Tus recuerdos... El único que está en blanco y negro es el de la mariposa, lo cual me intriga bastante.

\- ¿En blanco y negro?

\- Sí... Espera. Traeré a Mitsuki.

Luego de dos minutos, la chica entró al laboratorio. No fue fácil convencerla, pero...

\- ¿Qué quieres, Donnie?- preguntó la chica.

\- Necesito que te pongas este casco.

Sin titubear, Mitsuki se puso el casco.

\- Que sea rápido.- dijo ella.

El recuerdo de la chica se proyectó. Estaba a color.

\- Que curioso...- susurró Donnie.

Lo más raro es que en el recuerdo de Mitsuki se veía un bosque y también Casey, pero no había mariposa alguna.

Donnie le quitó el casco a Mitsuki y le pidió que se retirara.

\- ¿Todo bien, Donnie?- preguntó Casey.

\- La mariposa...

\- No estaba en su recuerdo, ¿cierto?

Donnie asintió.

\- Y tu recuerdo está en blanco y negro, mientras que el suyo está a color... Casey...

\- ¿Sí?

\- O estás delirando o...

\- ...

\- ... La mariposa es un espíritu _**(O-O)**_.

 _ **Mientras tanto, afuera del laboratorio...**_

Donnie y Casey se estaban tardando demasiado.

\- ¿Qué piensan que están haciendo?- dijo Abril.

\- ¿En serio quieres que responda tu pregunta, Abril?- dijo Rafa.

La pelirroja lo miró. Ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

\- No, no quiero.

\- Abril, tu novio decidió investigar el caso de la mariposa azul.- dijo Mitsuki.

\- No... ¡No es mi novio!- exclamó Abril, sonrojándose.

\- Ay, ya hasta te sonrojaste.

Abril la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Rafa notó esto.

\- Oigan...- dijo la tortuga - ¿Por qué no vemos la televisión mientras esperamos?

A los demás les pareció una buena idea. Pusieron una película y se sentaron.

Mikey y Leo se sentaron en el suelo y Rafa en el sofá. Mitsuki se sentó al lado izquierdo de Rafa y Abril se sentó a su lado derecho.

\- Intenta no fulminarla con la mirada esta vez, ¿quieres?- le susurró Rafa a Abril.

\- ¡Oye!- susurró la pelirroja - No es culpa mía que ella sea una...

Y empezó la película.

\- ¿Que ella es una qué?

\- Nada.

 ** _Media hora después..._**

Donnie y Casey finalmente se decidieron a salir del bendito laboratorio.

\- ¡Al fin se dignan a salir!- dijo Mitsuki _**(iba a hacer que diga una broma típica de adolescentes, pero no es muy apropiada XD)**_.

Casey sabía que la chica iba a decir una broma inapropiada y le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

Donnie notó que Rafa y Abril estaban muy concentrados en la película. Al parecer, Mitsuki también dio cuenta de eso.

\- ¡Oigan!- gritó Mitsuki - Tierra llamando a Rafa y a la chica con nombre de mes.

Al ver que no respondían, decidió gritar más fuerta.

\- ¡Houston, tenemos una situación, hay dos idiotas que aún no bajan de la Luna!-

Rafa y Abril se sobresaltaron un poco.

\- Sus novios han vuelto del laboratorio.- dijo Mitsuki.

\- Donnie no es mi novio.- dijo Abril.

\- ¡Casey _no_ es mi novio!- gritó Rafa.

\- Nunca se sabe.- dijo Mitsuki.

\- Ya te odio.

\- ¡Aww, tú también eres mi mejor amigo!

Abril empezó a reírse.

Donnie fue hacia el sillón, empujó a Rafa y se sentó junto a Abril.

\- Como sea...- dijo Donnie - ¿Qué estaban viendo?

\- Mundo Jurásico.- respondió Mikey.

\- Y... ¿Qué tan buena es?

\- Simplemente...- empezó Leo.

\- ¡La mejor película de todas!- terminaron Mikey, Mitsuki, Leo, Rafa y Abril al mismo tiempo, canturreando la última palabra.

\- De algo nos habíamos perdido.- respondió Casey, sentándose al lado de Leo. Donnie rió.

Mitsuki comenzó a tararear una canción. Abril reconoció esa canción y comenzó a tararear también.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

 _ **Más tarde esa noche...**_

Cuando terminó la película, Abril, Mitsuki y Casey se fueron.

\- No creo que me haya divertido tanto en toda mi vida.- dijo Mikey.

\- Ni yo.- dijo Rafa.

\- Ni yo.- dijo Leo.

Donnie no respondió.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Donnie?- preguntó Rafa.

\- Nada, sólo...- respondió Donnie - Sólo estoy algo intrigado por el asunto de la mariposa.

\- Otra vez la burra al trigo.

Donnie rió un poco. Rafa sonrió.

\- Viejo, ¡deja de quemarte la cabeza por una noche y descansa!- dijo Mikey.

\- Creo... Creo que lo haré.- dijo Donnie.

Se saludaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

 _ **Mientras, con Casey y Mitsuki...**_

Casey decidió acompañar a Mitsuki. Sus intenciones eran acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella le dijo que no, por obvias razones. Él no quería que se fuera sola.

 _-_ ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te deje cerca de tu casa?- preguntó Casey.

\- Estoy segura, Casey, no necesitas ser tan sobre protector.- respondió la chica

\- Oye, todas las chicas necesitan un hermano sobre protector.

\- No somos hermanos, Casey.

\- Pero somos mejores amigos. Es parecido, ¿no?

Mitsuki rió un poco.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno... Adiós, Mitsuki.

Mitsuki sonrió y besó la mejilla de Casey.

\- Adiós, Jones.

Casey la saludó con la mano y se fue.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció. Deseaba poder contarle, pero sabía que él la odiaría.

Mitsuki volvió a la guarida de Destructor y se fue a su habitación. Se acostó su cama, sacó su celular y se puso sus audífonos.

 _And another one bites the dust_

 _Oh, why can I not conquer love?_

 _And I might have thought that we were one_

 _Wanted to fight this fight without weapons_

 _And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_

 _But there were too many red flags_

 _Now another one bites the dust_

 _Yeah, let´s be clear, I'll trust no one_

 _You did not break me_

 _I´m still fighting for peace..._

 _Well, I´ve got thick skin and an elastic heart_

 _But your blade, It might be too sharp_

 _I´m like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

 _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_

 _But you won´t see me fall apart_

 _Cause I´ve got and elastic heart..._

 _..._

Los ojos de Mitsuki se fueron cerrando hasta que esta cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Hey, ¡también tengo otra historia! _Sentimientos Encontrados._ Es Raphril. ¡Léanla, por favor! Ojalá les guste. **

**Los ama:**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_


	10. AVISO

**Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles...**

 **Estoy embarazada.**

 **OK NO, MENTIRA XD**

 **Lo que tengo que decirles es que no actualizaré esta historia por un tiempo. No hay excusas, simplemente no tengo inspiración. Sinceramente, estoy más que bloqueada y sé que si escribo así, los capítulos serán cada vez más cortos y ustedes se aburrirán demasiado. Yo no quiero eso. ¡Lo siento! Es esta historia, me metí más en la otra. No sé, creo que Raphril me inspira más. No es que dejé de shippear Apriltello, es más... Estoy pensando en subir un One-Shot sobre ellos dos. :3**

 **Ah, ya sé que dije que iba a subir ayer. Les juro que iba a hacerlo _(estaba a mitad del capítulo)_ , pero comencé a toser muy fuerte y... Hubiera ido al hospital si no fuera porque los domingos _"te atiende un imbécil",_ según mi papá. **

**Cómo sea, no estoy dejando esta historia para siempre. Después de todo, es mi primer historia. Tal vez vuelva a actualizar a fines de agosto o en septiembre.**

 **O**

 **J**

 **A**

 **L**

 **Á**

 **Y**

 **M**

 **E**

 **P**

 **E**

 **R**

 **D**

 **O**

 **N**

 **E**

 **N**

 **L**

 **O**

 **S**

 **Q**

 **U**

 **I**

 **E**

 **R**

 **O**

 **M**

 **U**

 **C**

 **H**

 **O**

 _ **TMNTCandy**_

 _ **Instagram: CandyTMNT**_


End file.
